Ultramech
Ultramech is the name of an android created by Superwoman, Dark Knight and Ironwoman. He is also a member of the J.L.A.D.F. 'Origins' ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Mark 1 *'Mark 1 Android Physiology:' Ultramech was based around various forms of technology, however his powers were mostly based on those of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. **'Flight:' Ultramech was designed with an anti-gravity device, giving him the ability to achieve flight with great ease. **'Superhuman Strength:' As an android, Ultramech's strength is something to not be underestimated. The robotics that make him up are extraordinarily powerful and therefore give him the means of lifting extremely heavy objects over his head and fight off enemies with the same strength. **'Superhuman Speed:' The robotics that make up Ultramech allow him to move at extraordinary speeds. This speed can be applied while running or flying, even when fighting. **'Superhuman Durability:' As an android, Ultramech is designed to withstand tremendous abuse and is able to withstand every known disease and or drug. He is capable of even withstanding the vacuum of space as he needs now form of oxygen to breathe. He can also withstand attacks that would normally kill a human being. **'Superhuman Senses:' **'Heat Vision:' Ultramech's eyes allow him to produce beams of intense heat from his eyes, simulating Kryptonian heat vision. **'Super Breath:' As am android with various abilities, it is logical to assume that Ultramech possesses a fan in his body that can produce hurricane force winds. He also can regulate the temperature of the fan as well. **'Immortality:' As an android, Ultramech's consciousness can be uploaded or downloaded wirelessly and therefore gives him the ability to abandon his body in case he is destroyed. If somebody rebuilds him, he can download himself into the new body. **'Upload:' As an android, Ultramech is capable of downloading and uploading information that is vital to the J.L.A.D.F into his advanced brain. Mark 2 *'Mark 2 Android Physiology:' After being destroyed by Clayface, Ultramech had was rebuilt and upgraded with far more advanced technology than his previous variation. Though like his previous body, Ultramech has some of the same powers he previously had before, along with newer powers. **'Immortality:' As a pure machine, Ultramech is incapable of dying due to the fact that the machinery in his body are not organic and do not age overtime. This also makes him immune to all known organic diseases and virtually all known computer viruses. **'Superhuman Durability:' As a machine, Ultramech's body was capable of withstanding a great deal of damage, however when gaining his mark 2 body came about, he was able of withstanding much more damage than before. When combating Valor Shield, he could withstand his attacks, however had to retreat when combating Superwoman. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ultramech's body grants him a great deal of strength, however in his mark 2 form, he can now lift things heavier than his mark 1 body can handle. He is also able to use this strength in combat, much like when he fought Valor Shield and beat him to a pulp. **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Senses:' **'Superhuman Intellect:' **'Flight:' **'Heat Vision:' **'Super Breath:' **'Upload:' Abilities *'Martial Arts: *'Tactical Analysis:' *'Metahuman Protocols:' Ultramech was specifically designed with a subroutine which gives him the ability to exploit the weaknesses of those he is allied with, in his case the J.L.A.D.F and others. These protocols are only accessed by him should he find his allies aiding those he has deemed the enemy. An example of this would be when Janice Pern aided Vincent Monroe who was deemed an enemy as he was a member of the Strikes prior to becoming Valor Shield. 'Weaknesses' *'Metahumans:' Despite the durability of his android body, Ultramech can only take so much damage to his body before he falls apart. This means that metahumans that can match or even surpass his strength can do some real damage. Even in his mark 2 form, metahumans can still do damage to him, despite his state of the art mechanics. Category:J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Androids Category:Superheroes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs & Robots Category:J.L.A.D.F